


Dark Red

by lightningtrouble



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, just some really weird smut i guess, not as angsty as I thought it would be but still a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningtrouble/pseuds/lightningtrouble
Summary: Ryoken indulges Jin, more out of curiosity than anything else. It's something he finds himself doing a lot.





	Dark Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self indulgent, but it's something I actually finished so that's something!

Ryoken was more than a little curious where Jin had gotten the knife. He wondered if he had taken it from his brother’s truck, and the thought of the utensil being used to chop ingredients before being used on him was vaguely amusing.

Jin hadn’t started anything yet. He was laying on Ryoken, whose hands were tied above him to the headboard of the bed, tracing his fingers over Ryoken’s bare chest in a sort of distracted motion while the knife swayed back and forth in his other hand. Ryoken figured he could understand if Jin enjoyed having him at his mercy, their histories considered. Though there also wasn’t anything particularly spiteful about Jin as a person, which was admittedly rather confusing.

“I wouldn’t have guessed you’d be into this sort of thing,” he told him.

Jin hummed, tracing one more shape over his chest before turning his eyes up to give Ryoken a weird sideways look.

“Oh? Why is that,” he smiled as though he already knew the answer.

Ryoken sighed. “I don’t know. You’re just always so sweet and friendly when you’re at work, or around Yusaku. All your brother’s stories about how you used to follow him around as a kid don’t help. You have a very different image is all.”

Jin put the knife down on the bed and rested his head on Ryoken’s chest, his dark hair tickling Ryoken.

“I see,” he smirked, “I forget you’ve never worked a real job.” He paused. “No, that’s not true. It’s very difficult to forget just looking at you.” He laughed and Ryoken felt his warm breathe tickle his bare chest. “I don’t think my brother remembers our childhood all that accurately though. We were eight years apart, and it’s not that I don’t love him but we were never that close.” He shifted slightly. “I think he’s just a bit guilty for losing me that day, and he builds up our relationship as being better than it was,” he added a bit quieter.

Ryoken exhaled sharply. He kind of wanted to move things along, but at the same time he was interested in this line of conversation, as strange and disjointed as conversations with Jin often were.

“Was he supposed to be watching you that day?” he found himself asking despite himself.

Part of Ryoken was morbidly curious about many of the details of the Incident. He never had the heart to ask his guardians, but there were certain things he was at times able to piece together from speaking with the victims themselves. And Jin was really the best one to talk to for anything up to or afterward. The gap in his memory made him more detached and matter-of-fact about certain details that Spectre had a tendency to embellish.

“Probably.” Jin shrugged. “I can’t remember. Not for Lightning reasons, it just was so long ago, and I was so young. Shoichi basically seemed like an adult to me, so it didn’t matter if it was him watching me, or my parents.” He turned his head to look up at Ryoken, chin now digging into Ryoken’s ribs. “Why? Do you wish you had a sibling or something?”

Ryoken didn’t know the answer. Maybe he did. Is that why he was so quick to take Spectre in? He was certainly lonely as a child.

“I don’t think having a sibling would have been ideal in my situation,” he admitted.

“I guess so,” Jin agreed.

They were silent for a moment before Jin lifted his head off Ryoken to look him in the eye once more. “This isn’t a very sexy conversation,” he frowned, eyes narrowed in an accusatory fashion, as if Ryoken had somehow tricked him.

“You’re right,” Ryoken admitted. “Fine, then explain to me what the appeal of all of this is. Clearly that’s sexy to you.”

Jin smiled again, reaching for the knife, only to stop halfway and change direction, reaching instead for a bottle of rubbing alcohol beside the bed. “Sorry, I should probably clean you again since I was laying on you.” He unscrewed the cap, and Ryoken shivered a moment later as he felt a cotton swab doused with the liquid trail across his chest. It was probably unnecessary to do this twice, all things considered, but he was somewhat accustomed to Jin’s germaphobic tendencies, no doubt acquired by spending too much time in a hospital. In fact, they almost reminded him of Dr. Taki. Kidnapping and torturing aside, he thought she and Jin might get along rather well.

“To answer your question,” Jin continued, “I don’t quite know. I don’t think it’s related to my past, or our past. But maybe it is. Not sure. All I know is that you look _amazing_ in red.” He smiled as his eyes flickered up to the tattoo on Ryoken’s hand.

Ryoken watched hungrily as Jin shrugged off his own shirt finally and picked up the knife once more. “Are you ready?”

“Of course.” In truth, Ryoken had been ready. He wasn’t sure how aware of that Jin was; if making him wait so long was part of it, or if he genuinely didn’t notice. It was difficult to tell. Jin was incredibly perceptive about some things, and incredibly ignorant of others.

It didn’t matter now though, as Jin sat up, grinding their crotches together. Ryoken heard himself almost whine at the contact, involuntarily bucking his hips up to chase the feeling.

“Mmmm, you need to be still,” Jin reminded him, running his empty hand along Ryoken’s chest one more time.

Ryoken exhaled sharply, but obeyed. He eyed Jin cautiously as the blade lowered to his skin.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jin. In fact, he trusted him more than a lot of people, really. But there was something about the anticipation that had him holding his breath.

The cut itself was quick and painless, until a moment later when his body finally registered the sting of the shallow wound. Ryoken let out the breath he had been holding and squirmed a little in his bonds as he felt the tension of the anticipation leave his body.

When he thought to look back up at his partner he found Jin smiling and reaching towards the dark line in the middle of his chest to smear some of the blood delicately with his finger.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, watching as the blood bubbled up in one spot more than the rest, forming a crimson droplet rolling down Ryoken’s side. Jin caught it with his finger, carefully turning it to gather as much of the blood as possible before bringing it to his mouth.

While Ryoken could not say he shared Jin’s same fascination with blood, he could admit to being thrilled by the hazy look in Jin’s eyes in this moment.

Jin sighed, tucking part of his hair behind his ear before leaning down to lick up the rest of the blood trail. Ryoken shivered at the feeling. Jin laughed lightly, swiping his thumb over another part of the cut, creating another sticky trail before climbing his way up to kiss Ryoken.

The kiss was only slightly metallic, not that Ryoken minded much either way. He especially didn’t mind now that their bodies were pressed together, sticky messes that they were, and they began to fall into a rhythm of moving against each other.

When they pulled apart to breathe Jin still had a bit of dark red gathered in the corner of his mouth, and a somewhat larger smudge down the center of his chest, a mirror image of Ryoken’s own he could only assume. He smiled as he inched back down to finally give Ryoken the attention he really wanted.

Ryoken almost moaned when he felt Jin grab his dick and slowly start stroking it, coaxing it to hardness. He felt all the heat in his body rush to his groin as Jin picked up his pace, and couldn’t help but thrust his hips forward to try to get more friction out of each stroke. He was so focused on building that pleasure he nearly cried when Jin suddenly removed his hand and leaned over to grab what Ryoken assumed was the bottle of lube.

“You’re killing me,” Ryoken panted.

Jin rolled his eyes. “It’s not like you’re helping,” he snorted.

Ryoken groaned. He really had not seen any connection to the light ignis before he and Jin started sleeping together. But in times like these he could swear there was something sadistic in him, or at the very least a desire for control.

His line of thinking fizzled out as he caught sight of Jin carefully fingering himself, panting as he prepared his body for Ryoken. Ryoken’s cock twitched at the sight, and he felt himself absently tug at his bindings.

Jin finally removed his fingers with a sigh. “No condom, right? Not really much point.”

“No, please just hurry up,” Ryoken whined.

“Of course.” Jin gave Ryoken a couple more strokes to coat him with the lube, thumbing over the head absentmindedly as he admired his work on Ryoken’s chest. Ryoken wanted to be embarrassed that he was still so hard just from watching his partner fingering himself, but he was so far gone, delirious from lack of release, and even the hand covered in cold lube felt amazing right now.

He felt the bed move as Jin lined himself up and began to ease himself onto Ryoken.

Ryoken almost wanted to cry as the warmth finally enveloped him. As it was, he let out a strangled moan instead.

Jin almost laughed. “You’re so…dramatic,” he panted.

A moment later and he started moving, slowly at first, and Ryoken tried not to grind up into him too hard, but it took every ounce of his self control, as the friction felt electric.

Jin seemed lost in concentration, but as his movements became more desperate Ryoken could hear little moans with every thrust. As he increased his pace Ryoken did too, bringing his hips up to meet Jin every time.

“Ah! Jin!” he cried as he felt the pleasure reach a tipping point in his groin, bursting out in a mind-clearing orgasm. He could only stare at the ceiling stupidly as he felt Jin ride out his own orgasm, come spilling onto his stomach.

Jin exhaled heavily, carefully pulling himself off of Ryoken’s cock, and collapsed on the bed next to Ryoken. He shut his eyes for a moment, waiting for his breath to even out a bit before turning to Ryoken and untying his wrists.

“Thanks,” Ryoken murmured, finally becoming aware of how sore his arms had become.

Jin sighed, but got up off the bed, and wandered out of the room. Ryoken could hear the water running in the bathroom, and Jin returned a few moments later looking much less bloody and with a damp towel in hand.

He knelt on the bed next to Ryoken and gingerly began cleaning his chest.

“You don’t have to do that right now,” Ryoken told him.

Jin shrugged. “It’s easier before everything dries.”

Ryoken didn’t argue. He relaxed as Jin worked, cleaning and covering the wound. He knew better than to expect Jin to want to cuddle after sex, but he was tired, and watching Jin run around, trying to clean up was stressful. Still, he was fulfilled, in a weird sort of sore and stinging way, but happy nonetheless.

He sat up slowly. “What do I have to help you with so you’ll join me in bed.”

Jin rolled his eyes. “You’re such a romantic, I don’t know why you waste your time with me. But don’t worry, I’ll be right back. Just going to wash my hands,” he called over his shoulder as he left the room once more. Ryoken heard him open the cabinet to replace the disinfectant and extra bandages, then the water run as he washed his hands before he reappeared a moment later, climbing into the bed. He watched as Jin put his shirt back on, but apparently decided against replacing the rest of his clothes before collapsing next to Ryoken. Ryoken smiled and rolled over, draping his arm over Jin.

“Goodnight, dear.”

Jin snorted. “I’m going to need to get up to brush my teeth later,” he mumbled into the pillow, but relaxed into Ryoken’s arms nonetheless.


End file.
